Saint Or Sinner
by Kandai
Summary: Saison 3 alternative. Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ni le troisième ne sont laissés vierges de la laideur du monde. Lesbian!Mary. One-Shot. Séquelle de One for sorrow.


**Crédits** - Moffat, Gatiss, BBC.  
><strong>Base<strong> - Sherlock (BBC)  
><strong>Rating<strong> - T  
><strong>Avertissements<strong> - Spoilers des épisodes 3x01 et 3x03. Relations homosexuelles (féminines et masculines) non-graphiques. Présence de personnages originaux mineurs (OC). Réminiscence de violence passée. Langage grossier.

**Note** - Séquelle directe de _One for sorro_w. Fait partie de ma série 3 alternative, pompeusement nommée _in pursuit of greater things _dont le projet peut se résumer crûment à : Mary est lesbienne, vous met la race et en a généralement marre de toutes ces conneries. John/Sherlock, John/Mary/Sherlock friendship. Vous êtes prévenus. Le titre est directement tiré du fameux message codé que Mary reçoit dans l'épisode 3x01.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Saint Or Sinner<strong>

(in pursuit of greater things)

_If you had a part of me  
><em>_Will you take your time  
><em>_Even if I come back  
><em>_Even if I die_

* * *

><p>Mary Morstan accueille Sherlock Holmes dans sa vie avec son poing dans la figure.<p>

Elle devine à la veine qui palpite sur la tempe de John, au tremblement infime de ses mains et à la blêmeur subite de son teint déjà pâle qu'elle a devancé son meilleur ami de peu d'ailleurs, ce dernier lui jette un regard courroucé qu'elle ignore. Toute son attention est fixée sur le bâtard qui a l'audace de frotter sa pommette encore barbouillée de crayon en soutenant son regard, un aplomb comme elle n'en a jamais vu tombé sur son air sinistre.

Elle n'est pas étrangère au visage de Sherlock Holmes, pas avec John Watson comme colocataire. Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il fait dans le sentimentalisme, elle sait qu'il porte une photo de son meilleur ami décédé – enfin, plus maintenant, évidemment – dans son portefeuille et une autre dans le tiroir de sa chemise de nuit, juste sous le flingue constamment déchargé. Cependant, Mary n'est pas sûre que toutes les épreuves que la vie lui réserve aient pu un jour la préparer à cette confrontation, à la puissance presque magnétique de ce regard vert qui semble la percer sur place, la mettre à nu sans même la toucher.

Elle se demande si John ressent la même chose qu'elle – la terreur de se savoir sans secrets ni protection couplée au frisson que génère ce même sentiment ? Elle se demande si John n'a jamais eu envie de relever la tête face à l'ouragan qui vibre face à elle, à susurrer du bout des lèvres « C'est moi que tu vois, vas-y, c'est moi, _je te défie_ de prononcer le premier mot ». Question futile, toutefois : Mary sait qu'elle crève d'envie de le faire alors John a dû vouloir faire pareil à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie.

Bon sang, elle pourrait presque comprendre ce que son meilleur ami trouve à ce type qui la toise.

— Vous n'êtes même pas sa copine, lâche-t-il sans explication aucune, presque surpris.

OK, elle retire tout le bien qu'elle a pu en penser : ce mec est sans doute le plus grand des _connards_ qu'elle ait eu la malchance de rencontrer un jour. De l'autre côté de leur table, elle entend le profond soupir qui s'échappe de la bouche de John et avant de le voir, elle devine l'air que doit arborer son meilleur ami en ce moment.

Épuisé. Sur les nerfs. En train de ramasser les miettes de son cœur écrasé sur le sol. Et _sa voix_, bon sang, sa voix si stable, si présente d'habitude, réduite à un simple murmure :

— Pour l'amour du ciel, _Sherlock_…

Mary serre les dents sur le cri qui menace de sortir de sa gorge. L'espère de salopard face à elle a l'air bien trop entier, bien trop propre sur lui pour mériter que John s'effondre devant eux et puis, sa joue droite n'a pas encore été présentée à son poing gauche une tragique faute de goût qu'elle s'empresse de réparer.

Cela leur vaut un aller simple hors du restaurant mais un seul regard aux joues rougies du détective revenu d'entre les morts combiné au pas raide de John lui fait penser que son geste est loin d'être perdu.

* * *

><p>John se charge de distribuer le reste des coups de poings le long de la soirée, les fichant systématiquement à la porte de chaque établissement dans lequel ils ont le malheur de mettre les pieds. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer le travail laissé : qui aurait cru que son colocataire ait un front si dur et des réflexes si affutés ? Mary sait presque tout des aventures de Sherlock Holmes mais elle doit admettre que comme beaucoup d'autres – John le premier – elle n'a jamais pensé à s'intéresser celles du Docteur Watson.<p>

Ou plutôt si, elle y a pensé. S'est vu offrir un « Il ne m'arrive jamais rien » incrédule en retour. Elle n'a jamais eu peur de se salir les mains mais foncer tête baissée dans une bataille perdue d'avance tient plus du suicide assisté que de la bravoure.

Et Dieu sait que des trois misérables âmes qui se rapprochent dans les rues froides de Londres ce soir, elle est loin d'être la plus brave.

— Vous êtes conscient d'avoir complètement ruiné ma soirée ? lance-t-elle au détective qui se pince le nez ensanglanté à côté d'elle, avec tout le mordant qu'elle peut encore invoquer. Un peu plus loin, John s'occupe d'appeler un taxi – l'excuse parfaite pour se cacher aux yeux du monde, pour retenir le plus longtemps possible la tempête qui monte en lui. Mary

— On m'a toujours dit que j'avais un penchant pour jouer les trouble-fêtes, réplique celui-ci, pince-sans-rire.

— Vous êtes un beau connard, monsieur Holmes, réplique la jeune femme, toute retenue envolée.

— On m'a déjà dit ça aussi.

Il lui faut toute sa volonté pour se retenir de pouffer. Sherlock Holmes est un bien drôle de bonhomme, il faut l'avouer, et la façon dont il déploie son incapacité à s'adapter socialement, plutôt comme une arme qu'un point faible potentielle a le mérite d'au moins titiller sa curiosité. Mais John est à deux pas d'elle, John peut à peine ramasser tous les morceaux de son être et John est son putain de meilleur ami elle est censée être furieuse en son nom, vomir d'insultes l'enfoiré qui a osé le mettre dans cet état et proposer son épaule salvatrice quand les larmes viendront.

Alors pourquoi refuse-t-elle de simplement regarder son ami dans les yeux ?

— Je dois avouer ma curiosité, mademoiselle Morstan, continue-t-il de sa voix morne. Vous n'êtes manifestement pas sa compagne ; à en juger par le badge d'accès qui se trouve dans votre portefeuille, vous êtes une infirmière, donc une collègue mais votre attitude envers John dépasse le simple intérêt sexuel. Il vous connaît visiblement depuis longtemps pour ne pas hésiter à démontrer son affection envers vous, à la fois physiquement et verbalement, affection que vous réciproquez par automatisme. Une amie, donc, ou quelque chose d'équivalent cependant, vous comptez clairement rentrer ensemble. Si vous comptiez, comment dit-on déjà, ah oui, « passer à la prochaine étape de votre relation » ce soir, j'ai peur que cela soit compromis.

Mary a serré les lèvres devant le déluge d'informations sous lequel elle est noyée. Mis à part l'allusion déguisée sous la pique finale, tout pue la rance vérité et elle doit l'admettre, à contrecœur presque, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Elle est là, debout dans la froide nuit de novembre, à côté du type qui a piétiné le cœur de son meilleur ami et elle n'a même plus le cœur à lui casser une nouvelle fois la gueule – Dieu sait pourtant qu'il le mérite, un coup pour chaque larme que John a versée pendant ces deux dernières années.

— Tout ça pour quoi, monsieur Holmes ? demande-t-elle, un goût âcre en bouche.

— Appelez-moi Sherlock, demande celui-ci. Sa voix a des graves teintes de baryton, sans grâce mais définitivement imposante, le genre de voix qui commande qu'on l'écoute elle sonne un peu creux, cependant. Comme un peu trop étirée le long d'un fil trop grand, encore rauque des mauvaises toux de la veille. La voix de Sherlock Holmes est une cicatrice, à peine visible au milieu de son visage presque intemporel. May tourne un œil aigri vers les pommettes hautes ces dernières se fendent d'un frémissement infime, comme pour la mettre au défi.

Encore et toujours le défi. Elle tient de source sûre que John appelle ça « le danger », il lui a dit que Sherlock préférait le terme « Travail » avec la majuscule s'il vous plaît mais Mary, oh Mary n'est pas aussi dupe que son meilleur ami, celui qui cache le monde sous des peaux de mouton juste pour se prouver qu'il n'y a aucun danger, à tel point que c'en est risible. Mary, jolie petite Mary, connaît le monde et les gens qui y marchent c'est une louve, Mary, et elle en serait une bien mauvaise si elle n'avait pas appris à reconnaître le tigre qui lui fait face.

Le défi, le danger, le Travail – pourquoi s'encombrer de termes inutiles ? Ils sont tous les trois choisis parmi leurs bienheureux pairs, des élus que le monde a appelés à eux sans raison apparente Mary comprend plus que jamais ce qui a poussé John à changer d'axe de rotation, à graviter presque par nécessité autour de Sherlock Holmes.

— Seulement si vous m'appelez Mary, admet-elle avec rancœur.

Elle ignore si elle doit admirer le courage absurde de l'homme à côté d'elle ou le mépriser. Comment peut-on incarner si physiquement deux extrêmes, la brillance innée et la stupidité aveugle, elle n'en a aucune idée mais elle vit avec John Watson depuis un an. John dont les mains guérissent et tuent avec le même calme passionnel, John qui se complaît dans un thé sans sucre et des pulls de laine hideux mais qui n'hésite pas à tout flanquer au sol quand l'appel résonne, John qui recherche les situations dangereuses comme un junkie – elle le saurait – mais repousse cette partie de lui-même, comme si elle lui était étrangère.

Sherlock Holmes. John Watson.

Leur monde est un monde fait de paradoxes. Elle-même n'est pas exempte de taches.

— Je dois admettre toutefois, reprend Holmes, interrompant son chemin de pensées, que vous avez un excellent crochet du droit. Je m'attendais à une réaction similaire de la part de John mais vous étiez une… surprise.

Ah ! Que ça lui serve de leçon !

— Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien à la nature humaine, je me trompe ? s'enquiert-elle, jubilant intérieurement.

— Nature ? Non. Humaine ? … Non.

Elle aimerait retenir le sourire qui lui mange le visage mais elle sait pertinemment que c'est futilité maintenant : quoi que puisse dire ou faire Sherlock Holmes, il fait partie du monde de John. Et elle n'a jamais encore croisé quelque chose venant de John qu'elle n'a pas aimé dès le premier coup d'œil – même Harry, même les pulls hideux, même ses copines sans lendemain.

—Je suis toujours furieuse contre vous, précise-t-elle.

— Mais ?

— Je lui parlerai.

Mary aperçoit l'expression de surprise fugace qui s'empare du corps de son interlocuteur avant que celui-ci ne se recentre brutalement, fixe son regard perçant sur sa silhouette emmitouflée dans un manteau un peu trop chaud pour la saison. Elle peut presque le voir décortiquer chaque détail qu'elle lui apporte involontairement, comme des données qui auréolent sa tête blonde – un ange d'informations à récupérer, voilà ce qu'elle voit dans ses yeux et celles-ci volent entre eux comme des promesses non-tenues : infirmière, droitière, cuit son propre pain, trente-trois ans, fond de teint de marque, menteuse, un mètre septante-deux, fille unique, la trace d'une alliance longtemps disparue… La liste est sans fin mais ce qu'il y voit doit le perturber car Holmes – Sherlock – cligne des yeux avec une lenteur délibérée.

— Vous êtes sa colocataire, avance le détective, hasardeusement, comme pour tester le goût du mot du sa langue. Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Il ne s'est manifestement jamais attendu à retrouver une _remplaçante_ en la personne de Mary Morstan et rien que le mot est odieux parce qu'il met John sous la lumière dégueulasse du traumatisme.

— Pour le moment, tranche l'infirmière parce que le peu qui lui reste de doute vient de s'évanouir devant le pur flash de _surprise, douleur, terreur_ qu'elle a vu passer sur le visage d'albâtre.

Parce qu'elle comprend que Sherlock Holmes n'est ni brave ni stupide. Il est _terrifié_.

Oh, il n'a pas peur d'elle il pourrait la démonter d'un regard, exposer ses secrets au monde entier jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une chrysalide abandonnée, il pourrait abattre sur elle les dix fléaux d'Égypte sans bronche s'il le jugeait nécessaire, il pourrait et il en a conscience, le bâtard. Il n'a pas peur de John non plus, même s'il y a certainement de quoi elle ne sait s'il doit sa relative sécurité à la dévotion que lui porte l'ancien soldat ou si ce n'est qu'un caprice de plus, un égoïsme particulier qui se croit au-dessus des querelles et jalousie du commun des mortels.

Non. Sherlock Holmes a certes peur mais ce sentiment n'est dirigé contre personne d'autre que lui-même.

Et il fait bien, pense la jeune femme sans cruauté. Car un homme capable de détruire les piliers de son monde sans tendresse ni regrets, un homme comme _Sherlock Holmes_ n'a certainement pas d'ennemi plus dangereux que celui qui hurle dans le silence de son âme.

* * *

><p>John ferme la porte derrière eux, dénoue ses lacets, ôte veste et manteau et écrase son poing contre le mur de leur salon. Et recommence. Et recommence.<p>

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle voit du rouge éclater sur le papier peint vert clair que Mary se décide à agripper le bras de son colocataire, coinçant le poing serré contre sa poitrine elle sait que John ne lui fera jamais de mal, même plongé dans ses colères les plus noires et en joue. En effet, le soldat cesse de frapper le mur mais ne se détend pas pour autant.

— Mary, articule-t-il avec difficulté. Fous le camp.

— Alors là, tu rêves, mon coco, siffle la concernée avec colère. Pas quand tu te mets dans des états pareils, espèce d'andouille.

John bout face à elle. Il vibre littéralement de colère : colère, c'est bien, pense Mary en repoussant le poing blessé. La colère, elle connaît, elle peut la gérer même si cela risque de mal se finir une fois encore c'est de l'autre chose qu'elle redoute, ce qui reste après le courroux et qu'elle n'est pas prête à affronter – pas ce soir, pas maintenant alors que John saigne de l'âme et des phalanges sur le sol.

Elle n'est pas prête à affronter les sanglots secs dans l'oreiller, le silence proche de l'apathie, le regard vide de John qui lui a tendu un soir le chargeur de son flingue en lui demandant de le planquer.

Le pire, c'est que Mary comprend. Elle ne sait définitivement pas ce qu'elle ferait si Jennifer surgissait de nulle part pour lui annoncer que sa mort n'avait été qu'une illusion quelconque, un tour de passe-passe mis en place pour éprouver certaines vérités de l'univers – quelle blessure tout ce temps perdu laisserait-il sur elle ? Quel sentiment invoquerait-elle pour se dégager de la spirale infernale de la souffrance – elle n'en sait rien, ne saura jamais mais John tremble face à elle de ces émotions à peine retenue, il tremble parce qu'il sait ce qu'on ressent quand la personne la plus importante au monde disparaît et réapparaît en souriant, insouciante des dommages déjà causés.

Sherlock Holmes déduit comme il respire, la question est : comment a-t-il pu manquer les cernes qui creusent encore les joues de John, le teint pâle et les poils ternes de sa moustache, les tremblements dans ses mains ou le fait qu'il favorise son côté gauche, l'affection désespérée et le désespoir destructeur ? Comment le grand, l'illustre Sherlock Holmes a-t-il pu croire une seule seconde que son absence n'aurait pas pu affecter son seul ami de cette façon ?

La question, elle la lit dans les yeux de John. Il y a dans les rivières bleues sous son front pâle la colère de la trahison, évidemment, la terrible blessure infligée par le silence et le manque de confiance avoué, la tristesse de devoir constater le temps perdu, l'amertume des opportunités manquées, la joie dévastatrice de le revoir parlé… mais en-dessous, dans les eaux les plus froides qui coulent en John, il y a la vérité :

_Comment ose-t-il agir comme si sa disparition n'avait eu aucune conséquence ?_

Et si John saigne, si John dépose son âme sur le carrelage de leur cuisine ce soir, ce n'est que pour répondre à cette question-là.

— Je vais… aussi bien que possible, Mary, s'entête le concerné.

— Ce qui veut dire pas du tout alors s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ton _difficile_.

Les termes sont choisis sans minutie mais renversent tout autant John perd subitement sa colère devant le choc des accusations, l'injustice qui n'hésite pas à frapper un homme déjà mis à terre. C'est plus que ce que Mary a espéré et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'indigner de ses mots injustes, elle entoure son meilleur ami dans ses bras robustes, tente de l'emprisonner ainsi au milieu de leur cuisine.

— Mary ! se défend-il, innocent forcé dans une camisole.

— Oh, la ferme ! aboie-t-elle, furieuse et terrorisée à la fois.

_Où est ce fichu flingue ? _

Il faut donner au temps l'indulgence de quelques minutes mais, contre toute attente, John se calme progressivement dans son étreinte de coton, cesse de frapper le vide pour finir tremblant contre elle.

— Je n'allais pas me faire sauter la cervelle, marmonne rageusement l'ex-militaire, presque exprès pour contredire ses pensées traîtresses.

— J'avais peur pour ma cervelle à moi, siffle Mary. Elle camoufle sa terreur sous un mensonge, vite fait, avant que John ne se rende compte qu'on lui ment encore aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre soir, son ami a besoin d'honnêteté, de savoir qu'aucun des gens qu'il aime – qu'il a aimé ne lui mentira plus jamais.

Pauvre, pauvre John, se dit-elle avec regret, mais si ces illusions peuvent le rassurer, soit. Déjà, il se détend dans ses bras, caresse gentiment ses épaules pour lui témoigner un soutien bien fragile.

— Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Mary jolie, souffle-t-il, peiné par la fausse accusation. Tu es… tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, tu le sais ?

C'était certainement vrai jusqu'à hier. De John Watson, brillant étudiant en médecine à John Watson, médecin militaire à John Watson, colocataire, collègue et ami du détective Sherlock Holmes, la vie a toujours méticuleusement pris soin de dépouiller son favori de chacun de ses titres et déclinaisons, autant de limites qu'il place autour de lui-même pour se protéger d'une vérité qui lui fait bien du mal : John Watson est dangereux.

Et si on vous apprend bien une chose, dans ces ruelles galeuses que seuls les néons daignent éclairer de temps à autre, c'est personne n'aime les gens dangereux à part eux-mêmes.

Peut-être que dans son esprit vacillant, John Watson, meilleur ami et colocataire de Mary Morstan est un barrage aussi solide que du roc. Peut-être que sa présence est la seule chose qui l'empêche de prendre son foutu fusil, de se le pointer sur la tempe et de presser la détente – ou pire, celle de le pointer sur autre chose. Elle se sent tout à coup bien seule, face à un tel poids si seule qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir laissé Holmes partir. Peut-être que lui, il aurait pu faire autre chose que d'étreinte John comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quoique, ça semble être exactement la chose dont il a besoin en ce moment.

— Je sais, finit par soupirer Mary, mais je dors avec le flingue.

John proteste pendant deux minutes entières, ce qui prouve à quel point il se sent mal. Elle met le chargeur dans le micro-ondes et prend le côté droit du lit, celui près de la fenêtre. Ils s'endorment côte à côte, le dos tourné à l'autre, pareils à des étrangers qui n'ont aucune idée de quoi se dire pour briser la glace. Elle doute que tous deux dormiront beaucoup cette nuit.

Le poids du revolver dans sa main lui souffle comme un « Bon retour parmi nous ».

* * *

><p>Anja se réveille avec un flingue dans la main.<p>

Elle repense à ses derniers ordres, au type dont elle était censée faire exploser la cervelle sauf que ces connards ont essayé de la doubler – et qui ne l'aurait pas fait, elle se le demande. Un agent qui succombe à ses sentiments n'a rien d'un bon agent Gerda le lui a répété cent et cent une fois. Elle repense à sa partenaire qui a braqué son fusil sur elle une fois le boulot terminé, les lèvres pincées mais déterminée, n'hésitant pas une seule fois mais quelle importance ? C'était déjà trop tard.

Anja a toujours été une rapide de la gâchette.

C'est le prix à payer quand on transgresse les règles, avait-elle supposé en effaçant méthodiquement toute trace d'Anja. Gerda et elle avaient préféré jouer avec le feu et elles s'étaient étonnées de voir leurs mains brûler en retour rien de bien nouveau comme histoire, audacieusement clichée même. Deux agents forcées de travailler ensemble, la proximité conduisant au sexe, le sexe aux sentiments, les sentiments au scénario fatal où l'un des deux pions doit être écarté pour la survie du jeu. De façon permanente, même, si on en juge par la balle que son amante a essayé de lui carrer dans le cœur.

Devenir « Mary » a été une épreuve difficile, ne serait-ce que pour le travail à placer dans son ultime personnage : décolorer les cheveux, reconstruire le nez, s'entraîner pendant des heures à effacer toute intonation qui pourrait rappeler la Russie de son anglais parfaitement maîtrisé et autant de temps passé à peaufiner des détails, à construire une persona qu'elle devrait détester et endosser le restant de sa vie. Il a fallu dire un dernier adieu à Anja, les nuits froides passées derrière une loupe à attendre que la cible passe, le sang sur le carrelage de la douche, le poison dans la bague et les faux passeports dans le tiroir du secrétaire Mary était certaine, vêtue de cette identité qui ne lui allait pas, de ne pas pouvoir tenir six mois avant d'avaler une boîte entière de somnifères.

Ensuite sont venues les rues de Londres et Jennifer le reste appartient à la dégueulasse histoire des cœurs brisés, des « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare » et des rêves jamais réalisés. Après l'accident de Jenny, Mary a continué plus par habitude que par foi véritable et elle ne remerciera jamais assez son destin de lui avoir donné autant de patience.

Parce qu'aux côtés de John, elle ressemble plus à _Anja_ qu'à Mary.

Un mensonge de plus qui gravite autour de cet homme d'apparence si ordinaire, à croire qu'autant de loyauté ne peut être engendrée que dans la malhonnêteté. Elle connaît John Watson, pourtant elle n'ignore pas qu'il n'existe pas un seul os dans son corps qui ne soit pas sincère, qu'il donne sans réserve les clés de son âme aux personnes qu'il estime digne de sa confiance. Cela pourrait faire mal de le savoir si enfermé dans une sphère de trahisons inavouées, de mensonges perpétrés au nom de l'amour mais Mary a appris également à se méfier : John Watson est l'un des leurs, un loup parmi les moutons qui, pour apaiser la crainte de ceux-ci, a accepté de montrer patte blanche.

Bientôt, il n'y aura guère de place pour les supercheries subtiles : ni lui, ni elle, ni même Sherlock Holmes ne sont restés vierges de la laideur du monde.

Bientôt, il leur faudra accepter la tempête qui gronde en eux – au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Toutefois, en attendant les orages, Mary se réveille avec un flingue dans la main et la satisfaction de savoir que le monde est à nouveau en train de changer.

* * *

><p>— Seigneur, c'est pas vrai. Tu la rases vraiment ? s'exclame-t-elle, excitée comme une gamine de trois ans – et pour cause, cette hideuse chose va enfin disparaître de la figure de son meilleur ami. La victoire est assurée !<p>

— Tu la détestes, bougonne John en guise d'explication.

— _Sherlock_ la déteste, rappelle-t-elle, non sans une certaine malice.

— Tout le monde déteste ce fichu truc, apparemment !

Sans surprise, John a plus de répartie ce matin que tous les matins qu'elle a passé avec lui. Il peut nier avec toute la conviction qu'il est parvenu à rassembler mais le retour de son meilleur ami est loin de l'avoir laissé sur les rotules au contraire, il bouillonne d'une énergie à peine contenue. Ce qui l'amène à la fatale question :

— Est-ce que tu vas le revoir ?

Il la regarde un instant, aussi médusé qu'indéchiffrable.

— Non, je vais travailler.

— Oui et _après le travail_, relance Mary en levant les yeux au ciel – l'entêtement de cet homme, vraiment – tu vas le revoir ?

— Certainement pas, fait John, catégorique. Et je tiens à préciser que je ne me rase pas pour Sherlock Holmes !

Mary a travaillé pendant des années pour les services secrets et passé presque la moitié de sa vie à changer d'identité et de couverture. Elle sait reconnaître un mensonge quand elle en voit un, surtout aussi mal maquillé.

— Tu devrais l'écrire sur un tee-shirt ! crie-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, John lui envoie une serviette à la figure. Elle réplique avec un coussin.

* * *

><p>Elle passe la soirée avec Anna. Sa copine est un peu morose ces temps-ci sans doute est-ce lié au fait qu'elles ne se voient pas aussi souvent que la fleuriste le voudrait, malgré le fait que Mary lui ait finalement donné un double des clés de l'appart'. Elle soupçonne la brunette de ne pas apprécier John malgré sa cordialité lors de leur souper – rien de plus ridicule que de la jalousie prévisible mais ô combien mal placée. Mary l'espère, le dîner au restaurant grec fera du bien à son couple elle est véritablement attachée à Anna. Ce n'est pas Jennifer, personne ne sera jamais comme sa Jenny, mais elle se sent confortable avec la petite fleuriste, davantage qu'avec ses dernières conquêtes. Mary propose à sa petite amie de venir passer la nuit chez elle, arguant que John ne sera probablement pas là, mais celle-ci décline, encore indécise.<p>

Seule pour le restant de la nuit, la blonde se prend à appeler chez elle. Pas de réponse et John aurait dû être rentré à cette heure-ci il ne peut être qu'à Baker Street.

Bien sûr, il paraîtrait déplacé qu'elle s'invite, d'autant plus que John a consciencieusement laissé son revolver à la maison : c'est son meilleur ami revenu d'entre les morts, son problème relationnel à gérer et il est fort probable qu'il ne voudra pas de son intervention, fût-elle bénéfique ou non. D'un autre côté, Mary bout de curiosité, la nuit tombe à peine et attendu que les deux concernés ne se soient pas entretués, elle pourra toujours les inviter à manger des paninis.

Elle est presque arrivée à destination quand son téléphone vibre du charabia qu'elle prend deux secondes à déchiffrer avant de se mettre à courir.

_Sauvez John Watson_, dit la première partie du message le reste est illisible mais peu importe. Elle a capté l'essentiel et l'essentiel peut se résumer à une seule ligne de conduite : trouver ce foutu Sherlock Holmes.

Puis sauver John Watson.

* * *

><p><em>Saint Or Sinner. SOS.<em>

_John !_

* * *

><p>En attendant que l'ambulance arrive sur les lieux, John perd de nouveau connaissance. Devant la soirée infernale qu'il vient sans doute de traverser, Mary ne peut définitivement pas l'en blâmer, même si la mort est pour eux trois une vieille connaissance. Holmes – pardon, <em>Sherlock<em> – refuse de les suivre, arguant qu'il serait de trop dans la chambre d'hôpital où John risque certainement de finir la nuit. L'infirmière soupire devant autant de bêtises.

— Il venait vous voir, vous savez, l'assure-t-elle.

— Exact et regardez où ça l'a mené, réplique sèchement le détective.

Et de nouveau, cette terreur dansant dans les yeux verts pâles doublée d'une fragilité que personne excepté les témoins du sauvetage n'aurait soupçonnée sur un visage aussi froid on peut se fendre d'accusations mais il ne viendrait à l'esprit d'aucune personne ayant vu Sherlock Holmes agir lorsque la vie de John Watson est en danger de traiter celui-là de psychopathe, sociopathe ou autre connerie en « -pathe ».

On ne se précipite pas dans un bûcher pour en tirer quelqu'un quand on meurt de désir de voir brûler le monde.

— Pour un génie, vous pouvez vous montrer vraiment stupide, déplore Mary. Les hommes sont parfois de tels bébés, surtout lorsqu'ils se croient les plus malins. Sherlock, heureusement pour son cas, se contente de hausser un sourcil.

— On m'a déjà dit ça, répond-il avec douceur, ne laissant planer aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne en question. La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel, agacée.

— Alors croyez-moi quand je dis « qu'on » ne vous blâmera pas pour ce fiasco. Et à mon humble avis, « on » sera très content de savoir que vous êtes venu à son chevet, même pour cinq minutes.

— Mon temps est précieux. Vous n'avez qu'à lui mentir, suggère le détective, conscient de se montrer odieux.

Mary considère un moment de lui renvoyer son poing dans la figure car il semblerait que cette dernière lui ait manqué – et elle refuse de penser au frisson qui lui glisse sur l'échine à sa suggestion. Qu'est-ce que Sherlock Holmes aurait pu « déduire » à propos de Mary Morstan pour lui donner le mensonge comme conseil ?

— Non merci, je préfère la franchise, siffle la blonde avec tout le mépris qu'elle peut invoquer. Je ne m'appelle pas _Sherlock Holmes_.

Il darde un regard furieux vers sa silhouette à raison d'ailleurs car elle ne s'est pas contentée de toucher son point faible, elle a appuyé dessus avec une lame chauffée à blanc et a laissé du sel pour que cela picote encore pendant des heures. C'est étrangement facile de faire trembler le monde de cet homme, à se demander comment John ait réussi à survivre si le détective a autant d'ennemis qu'il le laisse à penser.

Peut-être fallait-il un homme aussi déterminé à vivre pour devenir le point faible de quelqu'un comme Sherlock Holmes, qui sait ? Le destin fait parfois bien les choses.

— Vous ne savez _rien_, murmure sombrement l'homme aux boucles noires.

Si seulement…

— J'en sais trop, au contraire, monsieur Holmes, rétorque Mary, acide. Et même le plus parfait des idiots pourrait comprendre que vous êtes trop lâche pour faire face aux conséquences de vos actes. Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous avez à lui dire mais vous lui devez une putain d'explication, non ? Si c'est pour rester si loin, vous n'auriez pas dû revenir.

Sherlock reste immobile un long moment, ses yeux pâles perçant des trous béants en elle Mary garde la tête haute, en attente du poing ou de la réplique qui va démolir sa vie si minutieusement construite – mais cela en vaut la peine si cela veut dire perdre devant cet homme, se répète-t-elle, _John_ en vaut la peine.

John qui marmonne un seul nom dans son inconscience. Mary, Mary, _Mary_ –

Presqu'imperceptiblement, les traits tendus d'Holmes s'étirent, s'adoucissent dans une grimace à mi-chemin entre un sourire et un rictus dégoulinant de mépris. Les yeux caressent avidement la silhouette de John, toujours allongé dans l'herbe courte, s'abreuvent de détails sans doute minuscules et sans importance sauf aux yeux de celui qui les regarde – au loin, les fichues sirènes retentissent enfin.

Qui aurait cru qu'un prénom murmuré puisse causer autant de dommages ?

— Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû, murmure-t-il, étrangement absent.

Oh. _Oh._

Mary cligne des yeux. Il y a des millions de choses qu'il conviendrait de dire dans une situation pareille, allant de « Ce n'est pas un concours, vous savez » à « Il vous aime encore » mais elle garde le silence, rendue muette, sourde et aveugle par la confession sans mots. John lui agrippe la manche dans l'ambulance et si elle serre son poignet en retour, c'est pour donner le change.

Anja se rappelle Gerda et Jennifer. Comment elle a descendu froidement la première et enterré la seconde en pleurs. Comment elle garde toujours le bracelet en argent que Gerda lui a offert à Kiev et l'alliance qu'elle a donné à Jenny – trop petite pour son doigt, toujours dans l'écrin sous son oreiller. Comment elle sourit toujours pour elle-même lorsqu'elle mange des abricots et signe son pain. Comment elle se surprend parfois à pleurer quand elle entend _Pour Elise_ de Beethoven ou certains chants de Noël.

Mary embrasse le poignet où bat le cœur de John et plaint sincèrement Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

><p>— <em>Mary, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve…<em>

* * *

><p>Comme elle l'avait deviné, John demande sitôt réveillé si Sherlock est passé le voir. Anja bat des paupières et Mary ment à travers ses dents serrées. Son meilleur ami ne fait heureusement pas mine de la croire et promet à voix haute de repasser à Baker Street dès que les examens seront finis. Elle sourit et promet à son tour de l'attendre.<p>

Elle ne s'appelle pas Sherlock Holmes, certes, mais elle ne s'appelle pas Mary Morstan non plus.

John rentre à l'appart' après dix-huit heures, le nez rougi d'avoir passé tout le temps dehors, les yeux étrangement vides de toute émotion. Mary a suivi ce qui s'est passé dans la station de métro abandonnée au journal de la fin d'après-midi le nom de Sherlock Holmes est placardé dans toutes les polices et toutes les tailles, nul doute que cela fera encore boule de neige pendant des semaines. Son meilleur ami, par contre, éteint la télévision sans même regarder l'écran et la contemple, l'air absent.

— John ? ose-t-elle demander, les mains oubliées dans sa salade composée. John, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il garde le silence mais se laisse attirer contre la jeune femme lorsqu'elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras, troublée par son apathie flagrante. Il pose même la tête contre son épaule, respire l'odeur dans ses cheveux, mélange subtil entre son shampoing à l'orange et l'antiseptique de la clinique. Sans doute est-ce dont il a besoin après les frayeurs de la mi-journée mais Mary en doute : John ne serait pas où il est si la perspective de rencontrer la mort lui faisait aussi peur.

La réponse est donc tout autre et la blonde commence à avoir le mauvais pressentiment que cela commence par « Sherlock » et se termine par « Holmes ».

— Mary… commence John alors que sa voix se casse sur la syllabe aigüe.

Elle se contente de le serrer plus fort contre son cœur, comme pour entretenir l'illusion qu'un court instant, elle pourrait cacher cet homme remarquable au monde entier, le protéger de tout ce mal qu'il semble attirer sans le vouloir, elle comprise.

— Mary, je crois que je l'aime.

Oh, _John_.

* * *

><p>— Je sais, chuchote-t-elle au milieu de leur cuisine silencieuse. Je sais.<p>

Essayer de fracturer de manière permanente la mâchoire de Sherlock Holmes risque fort de devenir son prochain but à long terme dans la vie mais à sa décharge, le type n'a qu'à pas briser systématiquement le cœur de son meilleur ami chaque putain de fois qu'il le voit. Elle est partisane de laisser une seconde chance audit détective cependant car c'est à peine s'il tente de se défendre quand elle laisser son poing faire connaissance avec la pommette gauche de son vis-à-vis. Le temps d'un lourd silence, les deux camps se font face.

— Je vais nous faire du thé, déclare sèchement Mary en entrant dans l'appartement.

Baker Street est un véritable désordre, fait de poussière, de vieux livres et de souvenirs éparpillés un peu partout. Elle reconnaît avec un sourire le _smiley_ criblé de balles sur le papier peint moche, le crâne sur la cheminée et même le violon posé en équilibre précaire sur une table couverte de bibelots divers. Il y a de la place, pourtant une place réservée à John, devine-t-elle sans mal en apercevant le fauteuil rose inchangé.

Il y a un vide dans cet appartement, un vide aux contours de vieux pulls portés en hiver, de tasses de thé fumantes et de rires dans les rues. Il y a un vide aux contours de John Watson entre les murs et dans les yeux silencieux de Sherlock Holmes.

Mary met la bouilloire en marche.

L'appartement de Baker Street est un musée, décide-t-elle en s'avançant dans les pièces qui le composent, un monument dédié à la gloire des jours passés et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'espère encore rattraper. Ces temps sont révolus mais si la fortune leur sourit, ils trouveront de bien meilleurs jours.

— John vous aime, déclare l'infirmière en fouillant les placards à la recherche de deux tasses propres. Holmes se tient raide dans l'encadrement entre le salon et la cuisine, indécis. Il a des airs d'écolier mal à l'aise, trop grand dans le peignoir qui se resserre sans grâce sur sa carrure décidément plus large.

— Je sais, répond-il, presque par automatisme. Est-ce le fameux moment où vous êtes censée dire « Brisez-lui le cœur et personne ne trouvera le corps » ou un discours du même type ? Parce que, je me répète, mais les menaces de mort, c'est vraiment démodé…

— La ferme, monsieur Holmes et rouvrez-la quand vous aurez trouvé quelque chose de plus intelligent à faire, OK ?

Le concerné grimace mais obéit, étrangement docile, préférant s'installer dans le fauteuil noir, face à celui de John. L'eau bout et Mary leur fait un thé typiquement anglais, déplorant intérieurement de ne pas avoir de biscuits à offrir avec le breuvage. Tant pis, ils devront s'en contenter.

— Vous n'êtes pas britannique, n'est-ce pas ? demande le détective en prenant sa première gorgée.

Mary se retient de cracher la sienne sur le tapis et choisit de s'effondrer dans le siège de John, ignorant le sifflement de dédain qui franchit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Vraiment, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il l'a démasque. C'est le meilleur – et unique – détective consultant du monde, après tout.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahie ? s'enquit-elle, légèrement tremblante.

— Votre accent pointe légèrement lorsque vous êtes en colère. Trois fois rien, je vous assure les gens qui n'y font pas attention pensent qu'il vient d'Écosse ou d'Irlande, peut-être à cause de l'inflexion des voyelles. Russe, c'est ça ?

— Du côté maternel seulement, soupire Mary – _Anja_.

Si elle doit perdre face à cet homme, autant lui en dire le moins possible. Il n'est pas dit qu'elle se rendra sans combattre, pas maintenant et pas ici, en tous cas. La prochaine question, toutefois, est inévitable.

— Est-ce que John le sait ?

— Non, répond-elle sèchement en posant tasse et soucoupe sur la table basse. Sherlock hausse un sourcil, intrigué par tant de mystères.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que John sait que ses sentiments sont réciproques ?

Le visage d'Holmes se ferme brusquement, lèvres pincées et pupilles rétrécies devant l'atout jeté sur la table. Mary jubile intérieurement d'avoir détourné la conversation de son sujet fatal. Touché, coulé, la bataille navale est gagnée – en ce qui la concerne, du moins.

Pour l'ahuri qui sert de meilleur ami à son meilleur ami, ça semble loin d'être bien parti.

— Je ne suis pas aussi _facile à déchiffrer_, crache le concerné avec un dégoût non-dissimulé.

— Vraiment ? Peu de gens sont prêts à se jeter dans un feu pour sauver ceux qui hurlent au milieu, monsieur Holmes. Même la plus intéressée des personnes aurait hésité à braver les flammes.

— Vous l'auriez fait, vous, lance-t-il, acerbe et sûr de lui.

Il a raison, en plus, l'enfoiré. Elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

— Je ne suis pas tout le monde, réplique-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

— Moi non plus.

Trêve. Ils se regardent en chiens de faïence, s'observent sans pouvoir s'atteindre. Une louve et un tigre, de chaque côté d'une barrière invisible ils n'ont aucune envie de s'apprécier mais ils savent se reconnaître dans l'adversité, pour le bien du lien qu'ils partagent malgré eux.

Pour le bien de John, ils se savent prêts à tout et c'est précisément ce qui les rend dangereux.

— Si ce n'est ni pour me sermonner à propos de John ni pour assouvir votre soif de violence refoulée ni pour entretenir une courtoisie de façade… je dois admettre que le but de votre visite me laisse perplexe, Mary.

Ah ! Ils y sont enfin, n'est-ce pas ? Sans faux-semblants, sans prétention quelconque, juste de l'inquiétude pour leur meilleur ami… l'anglo-russe fixe durement le détective, ses yeux perçant des trous volontaires dans la silhouette de papier glacé.

— Très bien, OK, par où je commence… Je crois que je ne vous aime pas beaucoup, monsieur Holmes.

— C'est réciproque, siffle le tigre aux yeux pâles, tous crocs dehors.

— De toute évidence, continue Mary, agacée. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à penser d'un homme qui revient deux ans après avoir saboté son suicide sans même offrir une explication digne de ce nom à son meilleur ami laissé en arrière.

— Vous ne… s'offusque le détective.

— Savez rien, d'après vous, oui, oui, tout ce ramassis de conneries. Et je dis que je me foutais bien de vos excuses. Vous avez laissé un champ de ruines derrière vous, Sherlock, et peut-être que _John_ ne veut pas entendre ce que vous avez à lui dire mais je sais, _bordel_, je sais que vous pouvez lire sur lui ce que ces deux dernières années lui ont coûté alors vous ne croyiez pas que cela serait _juste_ ?

Les loups et les tigres se foutent de la justice inégale des Hommes. Ils donnent leur loi et prennent sans faire de différence, bourreaux et juges à la fois, mais ils ne sont pas sans honneur pour autant. Et Mary sait qu'elle met le doigt sur quelque point faible qui leur est peut-être commune en prononçant les bons mots mais cela fait trop longtemps que ces blessures macèrent. Ils risquent la gangrène.

— Cela ferait-il une différence ? se demande Sherlock, dédaigneux.

Mary hausse les épaules, incertaine. La balle n'est plus dans son camp depuis longtemps.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Vous voulez qu'il revienne ?

— Ne soyez pas _absurde_.

— Alors, _réfléchissez_, puisque vous êtes si malin. On ne construit pas la loyauté sur des mensonges et les vôtres ont laissé de satanées blessures. Que vous décidiez de revenir dans sa vie ou non n'est même plus la question : vous lui avez mis un flingue dans la bouche, à vous de le décharger.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu…

Bordel, mais est-ce qu'il le fait _exprès_ ?! Mary se retient de lui envoyer sa tasse au visage. Elle aurait juré, pas moins de quelques heures plus tôt, avoir affaire à des adultes mais peut-être devrait-elle revoir ce constat à la baisse. Des _gamins_, tous autant qu'ils sont !

— Ce n'est pas la putain de _question_, Sherlock, articule-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Si vous n'avez pas les épaules pour assumer une responsabilité, vous ne la prenez pas, vous la fermez, vous passez votre chemin mais si vous la prenez, vous la _portez_.

Vous la portez, siffle Anja qui se pare de ses morts comme on enfile des perles à un collier, et vous la _gardez_.

Face à elle, Sherlock s'emmure dans son silence et sa pâleur, peut-être subitement happé par les conséquences de ses actions ou trop sonné par son audace pour même y penser, la tasse de thé oubliée entre ses doigts gourds.

Grand bien lui fasse.

* * *

><p>— <em>Mary, j'ai rêvé que Sherlock était rentré à la maison.<em>


End file.
